


I'm Tired... (Just Let Me Have This...)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Banner Gets A Hug, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Comfort Sex, Do not copy to another site!, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Bruce is tired, and overwhelmed and just needs to be looked after, after the events of Ragnarök... Thor is an amazing friend and is more than happy to help out...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219
Kudos: 130





	I'm Tired... (Just Let Me Have This...)

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone surprised that we wrote more porn? No? I'm not surprised. This was just a cute, fluffy thing that happened during an rp after the events of Ragnarök when everybody is on that big ass spaceship, but sometime before Thanos attacks... It was also kinda just a blatant excuse to write some gratuitous Bruce getting fucked by Thor and everything being sweet and bromancy, because Ragnarök has just given me waaay too much good material to not do this lol.

After the ship had set off for Earth, Hulk had shifted back into Bruce, and the scientist had immediately excused himself to go find a quiet room somewhere... It had been a long, strange day and he was still a little bit overwhelmed with everything that happened. He needed some time to clear his head and relax, and just. 'Not' think about all of the people who he had left behind on Earth... Of course, being alone on a giant spaceship, in the middle of deep space only gave him too much time to think about just how far out of his depth he truly was right now, and how utterly alone and small he was in comparison to everything...

Bruce hadn't realised that he was shaking, where he had curled up against the wall on a large bed until he suddenly felt someone lay a large, warm hand gently on his shoulder. The scientist looked up to see Thor looking down at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright, Bruce?" The God asked, softly and Bruce shook his head at him. "No..." The man said quietly. "No, I'm not okay Thor, I'm... I've just a really long, crazy day and now I'm in space, on a freaking huge spaceship, and I'm a million miles away from anything that I know, and I'm just... I wanna just get away from it all for a while, but I also realised I don't actually wanna be alone right now, and I'm kinda freakin out..."

"Don't freak out..." Thor told him gently as he stripped out of his armour and boots, leaving him in just a pair of thin pants and an undershirt as he climbed up onto the bed beside Bruce, pulling the smaller man in against his side with one arm to hug him and Bruce went easily, still shaking as Thor began to rub soothing circles over his back and Bruce suddenly couldn't hold it back anymore. Everything that he had been feeling and pushing back since he had first deHulked on the Quintet suddenly slamming into him full force, and the scientist found himself clinging to Thor's neck and chest as he shook with overwhelmed dry sobs into the God's neck, his breaths heavy and uneven for a while until Thor's soothing hands began stroking him gently where he held him, with huge strong arms wrapped around his back, petting his hair and over his sides and back to calm him.

"Shh... Bruce... That's it... You're okay. You're going to be okay, I've got you..." Thor murmured to him quietly as Bruce just half lay across his broad chest now, too tired and exhausted and wrung out to bother holding himself up anymore, letting himself find comfort in the sure, strong embrace of his friend's arms. It was some long, unnamable while later when Bruce finally realised as his breathing had evened out, that all of Thor's gentle touching and stroking had had a reaction... It had been two whole years since Bruce himself had actually had any real physical contact with another person, and so really he wasn't all that surprised to find himself suddenly tenting in what remained of Tony's ridiculously tight pants where he was sat in Thor's lap, cuddled up against him.

Thor noticed almost immediately, as it was kind of hard not to, with the way they were sitting and Bruce sucked in a breath when Thor shifted slightly beneath him, inadvertently rubbing against his steadily hardening length and Bruce looked up at him a bit embarrassed. "Sorry..." The scientist said quietly, trying to sound like it wasn't that big a deal. "It's just... Stress... I'm stressed out... And weird, confusing emotions right now... I don't wanna make it weird..." "It's not weird..." Thor assured him softly, not stopping whatever he was doing with his hands which had found their way to Bruce's shoulders and begun massaging the knots of firm tension out of the bunched up muscles there, and Bruce had to suppress a groan as the God hit a particularly tense spot and pushed his fingers in firmly to work it out.

"It's definitely not weird... I imagine it's been a while, for you... Not being out and all..." Thor's voice was warm and inviting as he spoke. "I don't mind, if you want to... It might help you relax, quiet your mind, if you want me to help you out with it..." The God offered in a calm, even tone as he just barely shifted his hips against Bruce who could instantly feel the thick bulge in Thor's own pants beneath him...

For once in his life, Bruce decided to be selfish. He was tired and stressed, and freaked out, and Thor's hands felt really nice on his body, stroking and petting and soothing and Bruce just wanted to let himself have this, just this once... "Okay..." The scientist whispered, a little breathily as he felt Thor's hands sliding down over his still bare chest, Tony's shirt having been utterly destroyed when he'd Hulked out earlier...

The God's touch was hot and firm, yet almost teasingly gentle as he slid down to palm lightly over Bruce's erection. This time Bruce couldn't stop the deep moan that left him at the feel of it, his eyes falling closed as Thor shifted him up a bit to maneuver him out of the ripped remains of Tony's pants, kicking his own down while he was at it and pulling off his light undershirt.

Bruce let out a softly gasped breath at the feel of the Thunder God's hot skin against his own, and Bruce opened his eyes again to marvel at the expanse of taught muscle before him, letting his fingers trail lightly over Thor's chest and shoulders and over his incredibly strong arms as the God slid one large hand up into Bruce's messy hair, pulling him in for a hot, firm kiss and Bruce whimpered slightly at the little tingle of electric heat that shivered down his spine when Thor slipped his tongue into his mouth. The God tasted of wind and rain, and fresh cool air mixed with the electricy tang of ozone, and he smelled exactly like a rolling thunderstorm on a summer's day, and the God radiated warmth like he had swallowed a miniature sun...

Bruce let himself fall pliant in Thor's arms, letting the God take the lead and Bruce gasped and rolled his hips up into his warm hand when Thor took a firm hold of his hard cock and stroked him slowly a few times, gathering a bit of Bruce's precum on his fingers before slipping down over Bruce's thigh between their bodies to tease lightly over his entrance.

Thor pulled back for a moment to look Bruce in the eyes, the scientist's gaze clouded and lust hazed as the God circled his finger around his puckered hole. "I assume you have done this before...?" Thor asked, pleasantly. Bruce nodded. "Yeah... Not for a while, but yeah a few times..." The scientist said, shivering slightly and arching his back as Thor's finger gently pressed into him, slowly, carefully and Bruce moaned quietly at the stretch, relaxing himself in Thor's arms.

He hadn't bottomed since he'd been in college and it was a pleasant change to not be the one taking the lead for once. Thor was gentle and slow opening him up and once he'd managed to work the first finger in the God pulled out for a moment, offering Bruce his fingers to suck and the scientist drew them into his mouth with a small whimper, licking and sucking enthusiastically to get them wet, tasting his own flavour on the God's thick digits.

Thor removed them gently once they were wet enough and Bruce whined a bit, having been quite enjoying himself but it was soon turned into a soft mewl of pleasure as Thor pressed back in, thrusting his finger in and out a few times before carefully working a second one in and scissoring them apart to stretch him open to take a third, and Bruce was moaning quietly as he pushed back into the God's movements, his face pressed into Thor's neck where he had his arms wrapped around it. Bruce let out a sharp cry of pleasure when Thor's fingers rubbed over his prostate and the scientist's body was shaking now with need in Thor's arms as he panted heavily. "Thor... Fuck, please... Please... Fuck me..." Bruce begged, breathlessly.

Thor gave him a warm smile as he pulled him back to kiss him again, pulling his fingers carefully out of Bruce's ass and lining himself up as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, and Bruce melted in his arms as he felt the head of Thor's thick length pressing up into him. God! He was fucking 'huge!' And definitely bigger than anything Bruce had ever had up there before and the scientist mewled and gasped helplessly as the God slid slowly into him, feeling every single inch of Thor's hot, hard length moving inside him and Bruce was panting heavily by the time Thor finally bottomed out.

The Physicist groaned lowly at the way the God filled him so completely and when Thor started slowly moving, thrusting in long deep strokes inside of him Bruce gave himself over entirely to the intense building pleasure coursing through him. He cried out in ecstasy as the God's massive cock hit his prostate and Thor changed his angle just slightly to rub over it with every delightful drag of his thick cock inside of Bruce's ass.

Thor was kissing him again, swallowing down Bruce's passion filled cries as he threaded his fingers through his ridiculous messy hair, and Bruce was completely lost to the pure, white hot pleasure thrumming through his body as Thor moved inside him and tasted him and ran his large, warm hand all over his body and when the God wrapped his broad palm around Bruce's hard dick the Scientist lost it. Bruce came over Thor's fingers with a loud, blissful shout, his vision whiting out completely and his mind gone blank with pleasure as he felt Thor speed up a bit, his thrusts becoming jerky and quick before he grunted loudly in Bruce's ear and shoved himself in deep as he released a huge load of hot, thick seed inside him...

Bruce mewled quietly at the feel of it as he lay limp and sated against Thor's chest, his eyes closed and his breathing eventually evening out to a deep, slow pace as he relaxed in the God's arms and let himself simply drift in the fuzzy warmth of his afterglow.

The Physicist purred softly when Thor started petting him, running his large hand gently through his hair and along his back as he held him close. Thor remained buried inside him as he scooted down the bed so that he was lying on his back with Bruce curled over his chest, and Bruce hummed pleasantly when the movements only pushed Thor a little deeper inside him and he could feel the God's cum shifting around inside him and being pushed deeper by his thick cock. He couldn't deny the sensation was very enjoyable and Bruce finally felt content where he was cuddled up over Thor's chest with the God's strong arms wrapped around him and his head tuncked up under his chin where he was sleepily nuzzling Thor's throat.

"There now... You seem much more relaxed now..." Thor said to him with in a warm tone. Bruce hummed in agreement at that. "Mmm... Yeah... M'defnitly relaxed..." The Physicist mumbled against Thor's neck. "Thanks Thor... Y'r a good fr'nd..." Bruse muttered in a half asleep slur. Thor chuckled lightly at him and continued to pet his ridiculous messy spaniel hair. "The pleasure was all mine, Bruce... Rest now. I will remain here until you awake..." The God told him softly and Bruce made a little sighing noise of assent as he snuggled further into the warm, comfortable embrace of Thor's arms and let himself drift off into the peaceful, contented blackness of a post orgasmic sleep with Thor still buried deeply inside him and gently petting his hair, soothingly...


End file.
